


【守望先锋/OW】【藏麦】Emperor of the Beasts 百兽之王 By manic_intent PWP 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, The AU where the Shimada brothers are actually dragons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：暗影守望不是杰西干过最差的活，绝对不是。这里每日定时提供三餐，薪水和老板也都不错。而且，好几年了，已经好几年没有人追着要逮捕他了！是个人都会喜欢这种能轻松赚钱的生活。





	【守望先锋/OW】【藏麦】Emperor of the Beasts 百兽之王 By manic_intent PWP 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emperor of the Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175924) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> 作者前言：  
> 警告：OW刚出来的时候其实我还真没怎么关注啦。暴雪爸爸的游戏是很棒，我大多都是会玩的，但OW真不是我的菜啊，我更喜欢RPG或是打剧情。但宣传短片出来后，我fo的那些韩国太太又一起吃了藏麦藏，所以，嗯。【望天】这真的是我没玩游戏就写文啊。  
> 我真的很喜欢美帝西部的文化的，特别是克林特·伊斯特伍德(*)那一套，而双龙又是我最喜欢的OW宣传短片，所以时候想想我会吃藏麦藏大概也不奇怪嘛。  
> （译者注：对，就是荒野大嫖客）  
> 然后，老实说吧，当我第一次看双龙的动画时，我真的觉得岛田兄弟是变成人的龙啊！然后我读了一下背景故事，我：“啥？黑道？？啥玩意儿？？？？”所以，嗯 =3= 这是个龙!藏AU，真!龙!藏。时间现在R76闹掰之前。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者警告：  
> 1、龙!岛田兄弟  
> 2、说是PWP，其实剧情很长，还只有口  
> 3、按照惯例，注释夹正文，专用名词放括号  
> 4、原文3757词，译文约8000+

**正文：**

  
  


       暗影守望不是杰西干过最差的活，绝对不是。这里每日定时提供三餐，薪水和老板也都不错。而且，好几年了，已经 _好几年_ 没有人追着要逮捕他了！是个人都会喜欢这种能轻松赚钱的生活。

 

       但…..最近情况有变。

 

       暗影守望到目前为止一直都基本 _运行良好_ 。是啊，这是一群被那些在守望先锋的光鲜理想主义主力所不能接受的，犯过错但不在监狱待着却可以不知廉耻地出来转悠的摇摆份子。但暗影守望的确在 _起作用_ 。

 

       莱耶斯善于管控，而且他在有必要的时候极为严苛。

 

       暗影守望还是走上正轨了，虽然有些成员并不太情愿，有时候还得杀死一两个人，但这还是个团队。不过现在来看，杰西在总部短暂的休憩时光总是会被一些天煞的、有关政治之类的破玩意的说教占领。

 

       现在，他为了自保都会接些可选任务(*1)了。毕竟，再让杰西待多一会儿听那些人胡扯什么“正当提拔”或“稳定的领导”这样的废话的话，他就要成为帕特里克·谢里尔(*2)了。这只会让莱耶斯把他除名而已，还不是以什么有趣的方式(*3)。

 

_（译者注：_

_1、原文：make-work mission，指在正式工作间隙用于给员工打发时间的小工作_

_2、原文：go postal 去邮局。大概是个任劳任怨的神枪手（对，这位伟大的（x）Patrick Sherrill加入过美国手枪射击的国家队）因为是临时工所以被正规员工歧视，最后发飙把自己同事都突突的典故，现用于形容因为工作受气而发飙。但……我不管，这就是死星太太的用典！手枪，临时工，被正式员工歧视，有两位上司，还秃顶，没毛病！更多阅读请戳：<https://www.guokr.com/post/621603/>_

_3、这里有两种理解：麦子觉得这种方式还不够“惊天动地”（个人觉得麦子可能更喜欢哪天偷偷给噶剃光头被发现然后踢出去的那种x），或是麦子觉得他做不到，因为OW的人会马上把他摁在地上摩擦摩擦。我和校对商量过后觉得两种解释都说得通，这里沿用前者，但我觉得第二种也很可爱，就硬是加上来了xxxxxxx）_

 

       所以，日本。

 

       其实杰西也不怎么介意目的地的啦，但如果还有得选的话，他真的并不想来这种鬼地方。只要走出东京，大家就不再理解他了。这让他格格不入。

 

       而暗影守望甚至连让他可以携带维和者的批文都差点弄不下来。那天他不过是和往常一样把维和者放在枪套里带在身上而已，结果他居然引起了群众的恐慌。如果他没有匆忙溜掉的话，他大概已经失去假释的权利了，无论这是不是暗影守望的任务。

 

       看起来日本 _真的_ 禁枪啊。

 

       现在他正在前往自己的目标点，大概是什么俗称“自杀圣地”的森林。 _好开心啊_ 。

 

       杰西抱怨了几句，把枪套转到了屁股后，努力穿过了密集树林间的灌木。

 

       在青木原（Aokigahara）的寂静中，杰西觉得自己的呼吸声嘶哑而明显。他每走出一步，踩踏的声音似乎也会传来回音。他大概最好也在自己背上画上个该死的靶子，这样他就集齐惊悚片的所有元素了。

 

       如果他手上的指引是对的的话，他的目标可 _真会_ 选基地。

 

       在经过大概一小时后，杰西已经开始烦躁了。他大概已经迷路了。等他终于碰到个有着巨大黑色标记的路标时，那上面不仅没有地图，还很不幸地只写了日文。所以杰西照了张照片，把一切交给了暗影守望的标配智能机。他的手机在分析文本的时候闪了一会儿，然后就在屏幕上显示出了翻译。

 

       “身体发肤……受之父母…..请考虑他们和你其他家人的感受…….不要独自承担。什么鬼？”

 

       好吧，真让人沮丧。

 

       杰西稍微想了一下。他大概应该顺着这个指引出去，然后去喝一杯，跟暗影守望说“请你好好日自己一下，并涨点经验。”然后…..等等，刚刚那个动静是什么情况？

 

       他转过身去的时候已经做好拔枪的准备了，但等他看到靠在树干上的那位陌生人时，他只是眨了眨眼。那个人走得更深，而且已经稍微远离路径了。那是个日本人，大概三十来岁，而且他用黄色的缎带把自己的黑色长发绑在了脑袋后。他还穿了件黑色的和服，手上戴着金属护腕。他还见鬼地背着个 _箭袋_ ，带了把 _弓_ 。他还穿了双货真价实地用金属片打造的靴子，腰带上也绑了个该死的 _葫芦_ 。这一套充满了历史感，所以这只有一种解释。

 

       “你是个……Cosplayer，对吧？”杰西随口问道。

 

       他在一次莱耶斯让他照顾新成员的时候学到了关于角色扮演的东西。谁也说不清他和那个新人在那段相处的时间里到底受到了多大的精神伤害。

 

       那个陌生人只是抬起了自己的眉毛。

 

       先不说角色扮演的事，他看起来还挺辣的。大概就是那么回事儿吧，性感的人永远都不需要依靠服装，对吧？杰西还是可以明白这点的。

 

       “你是谁？”那个陌生人直接开口问了。他是有点口音，但英语非常流利。

 

       “我是个警察，差不多吧。我收到料说这附近有个大帮派，叫做，呃，”杰西看了看自己手机上的任务简报，“半藏……稻田（Sheemother）？”

 

       简报上面的照片和以往一样一点用都没有。那些全都是些身着正装的日本人的模糊照片。显然，那个人在一条胳膊上的确有个龙纹身，这个细节真是 _太_ 有用了，就像日本人经常光着膀子到处走一样。而杰西又没有透视能力。

 

       他的人生总的来说还没那么艰难啦。暗影守望接到的大部分目标都会在很操他妈的明显的地方，就像是什么到处都是武器的堡垒里啊，什么的。看起来暗影守望里除了杰西以外的 _任何人_ 都能完成这项工作。杰西真是个小笨笨。

 

       _“岛田_ ，”那个陌生人拉长脸纠正了。

 

       “那，好吧，看起来他就藏在这儿，虽然老天才知道为什么。世界之大，无奇不有啦。呃…..所以他在这一带很有名还是怎么样？”

 

       “岛田家是人尽皆知的黑帮。”那个陌生人干巴巴地开口了，“而且你也不是警察。”

 

       “我是守望先锋的人。某种程度上是守望先锋的人，纠正一下。我们一直在帮他们干脏活儿。我只是想这个老总了。”

 

       “岛田半藏已经不再是岛田家的首领了。回去，陌生人，这里不欢迎你。我不会再警告第二遍。”

 

       “我对穿得跟卡通片一样的人的人生建议可不感兴趣。”杰西吼了起来。

 

       他也只能这么做了。那个陌生人的身体轮廓模糊起来。他的肉体似乎 _分解_ 并流淌到自己的阴影里了。地面隐约拱起了一圈波纹，一道蓝色的火焰 _穿过_ 那些树，消失在了黑暗中。杰西突然从现在已经空无一物的地方嗅到了暴风雨前的气息。

 

       龙 _纹身_ ？去他的，岛田是条货真价实的 _龙_ 。操，开 _玩笑_ 的吧？

  
  


#

 

       一般人这个时候大概都会跟自己的上级打电话，然后在跟上级抱怨一通后就撤退了。但大概是小时候被摔坏了脑袋，或者是那些不断暴露出来对暗影守望的指责和暗箭，杰西的三观已经彻底毁了，但到现在为止他都并不自知。

 

       他非常平静地离开了青木原，并联系了守望先锋在东京的前哨战。他依然非常平静地拿走了送来的脉冲步枪。

 

       维和者至今为止的确和他配合无间，但如果你想要捕猎大目标的话，有时候你是得拿出重火力。

 

       一方面嘛，如果他死在青木原的话，他大概还会有伴儿。但另一方面，杰西·麦克雷大概真的要自己去追猎那条操蛋的 _龙_ 了。他甚至还没见过被砍头后放在装饰板上排列整齐的哺乳类动物，更不要说龙了。

 

       是啊， _去他的_ 。他们大概可以把龙头挂在他们的 _大门上_ ，这样守望先锋的那群童子军就知道这边才真的是酷毙了。

 

       但等莱耶斯在半小时后打电话到青木原给他的时候，杰西飘飘然的态度被稍稍打醒了。

 

       “麦克雷，听说你申请了脉冲步枪的原型机。”

 

       “呃，是啊。别担心，老大，我不会弄坏的。”杰西举起了那把脉冲步枪。那并不像他的左轮手枪一样契合他，但这最好能用。

 

       “莫里森要我转告你，千万不要又造成国际影响了。”

 

       “啊，天啊，我怎么知道我光是没放下枪袋走出旅馆大家就吓得他妈跳起来了咯。我都还没 _开枪扣扳机_ 呢。”

 

       “当我没说，你之前就没服从过命令。有什么我应该知道的情况吗？”

 

       他老大总是把话讲得很难听。

 

       “呃，没有。没啥情况，一切正常。我只是，还在跟进。”

 

       莱耶斯叹了口气。“麦克雷，当我收到让你加入暗影守望的建议的时候…….”

 

       啊，说教时间到。杰西关掉了莱耶斯的语音，开始在无数灌木丛下的洞穴周围走动了起来。可能他应该该顺手申请夜视镜的，或是带上些诱饵。不知道龙吃什么呢？可能这就是岛田藏在这里的理由？他是准备吃掉要来自杀的人吗？

 

       杰西不知道这听起来是恶心，可悲还是有些崇高。也许都有些吧。

 

       也有可能是 _他自己_ 已经彻底疯了。去他的暗影守望，杰西真的要退出了，很快。

 

       “.…..而我期待你有所收获。你在听吗？”

 

       演讲结束。

 

       “好的，老大。”

 

       莱耶斯挂了机，而杰西则把耳机摘下来，放进了口袋里。

 

       夜色不断加深，很快森林就陷入了一片黑暗中。杰西拿上了根和他的帽子相配套的火把。

 

       谢天谢地，他一点都不怕黑。至于鬼魂嘛…….切。就杰西的个人经验而言，世界上最厉害的混蛋肯定是个活着的人类。

 

       但在一个小时的崎岖嘴啃泥之旅之后，杰西终于有些后悔了。他应该在天色还没暗下来的时候就停止这次狩猎行动的。

 

       而当杰西 _真真切切_ 第一次遇到鬼魂时，他已经满脸泥泞，四处是伤，还很生气了。他现在，完全没有心情。

 

       无论那是什么，它就这么飘荡在树杈间，就像是个把周围的实体都弄模糊了的一片白色人形污渍一样。光从表面并分不出来那是个男鬼还是女鬼，但它穿着白色的寿衣长袍，袍子底下蜘蛛爪一样的手指和脚趾还在不断神经质地抽动着。当它转过脸来看向杰西的时候，杰西在它浓密的黑发下面并没有看到脸。

 

       “好吧，”杰西不耐烦地开口了，“你过你的独木桥，亲爱的，我走我的阳关道”

 

       那只幽灵飘得更近了。它闪烁着从一个枝头消失又在另一个枝头出现。杰西花了好一会儿才反应过来为什么这只鬼会保持在某个高度，而且脑袋还奇怪地歪掉了。这是他被吊在树上的高度，就是。

 

       鬼魂正他们死掉的地方游荡。

 

       “到此为止了，”杰西在那只鬼又飘近点时警告道。

 

       第一发脉冲步枪什么也没击中，第二发也是。然后杰西丢下那把步枪，掏出了维和者。就在那个幽灵来到离他最近的那棵树时，他光滑而没有五官的脸部突然从中间裂开了，它咧开了嘴，里面全是利齿…….

 

       空中传来了什么东西呼啸而过的声音，然后一根箭就把那个鬼魂钉在了树干上。那个鬼魂扭动了起来。它张开了嘴叫喊，却没有声响。然后那支箭就发出了 _蓝光_ 。那只鬼抽搐着燃烧了起来，然后化成一个蓝色的光点朝夜空飞去。

 

       杰西有些颤抖地呼了一口气。他转头环顾四周，但火把能照到的地方就只有树。

 

       “不需要你帮忙。”他大声说道。

 

       “在这样的夜晚， _幽灵（Yurei）_ 会饥渴。”

 

       杰西并没有找到声音的来源。这是其他什么魔法吗？

 

       “那龙呢？龙在这样的夜晚又会怎么样？”

 

       “悲伤。所以你得以苟活。”

 

       “噢，你要走了吗？我太伤心了。”杰西悄无声息地捡起了那把步枪，想要扫描树丛。他会在森林的更深处吗，还是会在树梢上？

 

       “离开， _外人(*)_ ，不然我会做得更绝。”

 

_（译者注：老梗，Gaijin，写作“外人”，读作“外国人”）_

 

       “啊喔，那你只会让我觉得自己 _独一无二_ 。”

 

       半藏愤怒地低吼了起来。那已经非人类的低沉声音让杰西脚下的 _土地_ 都颤动了起来。

 

       好吧。也许，只是个假设而已，这已经超出他的能力范围了，但他可执着了。

 

       杰西慢慢后退了一点，想要看清自己脚下的情况。如果他可以找到树木比较稀少的的地方，那他就射得更准。

 

       “没有恐惧的人十分罕见，”岛田在他身后的某个地方开口了，“但也十分愚蠢。”

 

       那些灌木突然亮了起来。蜿蜒的光亮在树林中指出了一条路。突然杰西从那细小而闪烁的黄色亮光认出来这是 _萤火虫_ 。

 

       “离开，我不会再留情了。”

 

       “这话听起来挺耳熟的，”杰西大声喊了出来，但回答他的只有静谧而深邃的黑暗。

 

       该死。就算累断腰他都不会找到什么啦。好吧，他走。

 

#

 

       接下来的一个星期里，杰西遇到过巡林员，遇到过迷路的游客，还有一次见到了想要自杀的孩子。

 

       杰西逼着 _那个孩子_ 双手放在脑后地走出这里回到村庄。他把这个孩子交给了当地人，并让他承诺自己回去拨打自杀服务热线。那可怜的孩子不可能超过十四岁。

 

       但更多时候杰西只能只身面对沉默的森林。岛田再也没有出现过。这样拖着脉冲步枪游荡让杰西觉得自己已经老了。

 

       而且莱耶斯现在肯定气炸了。

 

       再一晚，然后他就回家，如实汇报。

 

       杰西用守望先锋的生化荧光贴纸在树木上做了标记。他在走进森林的时候把贴纸贴在了树上，并等待夜幕降临。跟之前一样，天色很快就暗了下来。

 

       不过鬼魂并没有出现。它们大概是放弃了吧，或是那条龙已经把他们清理干净了(*)。

 

_（译者注：其实根据半藏的说法，我觉得可能是盂兰盆节之类的回魂夜）_

 

       杰西又花了好几个小时来绕圈圈。到最后，他用光了所有贴纸。现在，他要么回头，要么就只能一整晚留在黑暗中。

 

       杰西点亮根雪茄叹了口气。他让辛辣的烟雾充满了自己的口腔，并继续前行。

 

       为什么不呢？杰西还没那种想象力，他又不会被一些闹鬼的树吓屎。

 

       等他的雪茄快要燃烧殆尽的时候，杰西路过了一所房子。

 

       那是个有着斜屋顶的优雅建筑。这个房子的所有墙壁，甚至包括最外围的那圈，似乎都是用白纸做的。每面“墙壁”正中央都被画上了个黑色的标记。

 

       杰西踩灭烟蒂走向前去。

 

       那间小屋似乎摇曳了起来。这就像是杰西正在同时看向两重现实，其中一个只有森林，而另一个则有间房子。但这间小屋有实体，能让他踏上去并用脚推开大门。

 

       房子内部被一列颜色鲜艳的漂浮纸灯笼点亮了。那些灯笼碰到了屋顶，但并没有被固定。杰西脚下的草席则在他踩下去的时候发出了清脆的声音。

 

       杰西决定把脉冲步枪背起来，并拿出维和者。如果他得在室内进行贴身搏斗的话，他的左轮手枪无疑是最好的选择。

 

       那个房子从外表看来并不大，但在杰西走到某种挑高天花板的大堂前，他已经走过三个空房间了。

 

       那个大堂的纸墙上出现了两条首尾相衔的龙所构成的巨大壁画。而就在杰西右手边，它们打斗了起来。而在更下方，到最后，它们互相把对方撕成了碎片。

 

       有意思。

 

       而就在大堂的尽头，那条龙正盘腿坐在长凳上。他把弓放在了自己大腿上，正在等待。

 

       “你让我找到了你的房子。”杰西说道。

 

       “所以你也没有看起来那么愚蠢。”

 

       “已经看腻了我在森林里晃荡的样子？”

 

       “我并不想和你战斗。你不是好人，杰西·麦克雷，但你 _想_ 成为好人。我很欣赏。”

 

       “好吧，但我是来和你 _战斗_ 的。”杰西开口了，虽然他也能听出来那听起来很假。毕竟他到现在甚至都还没开过火。

 

       “是吗？”岛田站了起来。他把自己的弓放在一边，而他的 _腿_ ……所以那些根本不是金属片做的靴子。他的足底变形拉长，最后变成了四根带有钩爪的脚趾。那双利爪轻轻抓进地面。

 

       那只是 _看起来像是_ 金属的龙鳞而已。

 

       “好吧，可能我是真的有些好奇。你可是我见过的第一条龙。”

 

       “但你并不恐惧。”岛田在不断靠近。他从容自若，悄无声息。

 

       “如果你真的是条龙的话，你到底为什么要用 _弓箭_ 呢？”

 

       “弓道是一种艺术。比你们的枪械精细。”

 

       “可别那么没礼貌。”但在岛田绕着他打转的时候，杰西还是给维和者上好保险后把它放回了枪袋里。

 

       岛田不知道为什么露出了一边肩膀，盘错在他整个胳膊上的纹身也漏了出来。但杰西发现自己并没有欣赏那片图案。他的眼睛盯住了岛田裸露的胸膛上的深色乳头。

 

       啊，天啊，还有那些 _腹肌_ 。

 

       “有趣。”那些手指划过杰西的脊椎，划伤了他的背。而在杰西脚下，半藏刚刚还完全是人形的影子逐渐扩展成了更大的东西。一片墨色盘旋着沾满了整个地板。“所以，你为 _什么_ 而来，杰西·麦克雷。现在你把武器收起来了。”

 

       “我还在想。”

 

       岛田发出了低沉而刺耳的声音。那是个笑声吗？杰西不太确定。

 

       “我觉得，你真会惹麻烦。跪下。”

 

       一般来说，这时候杰西会笑起来。他会开始挖苦，或是直接一拳揍下去，甚至是直接开枪。但现在，他跪了下去。不过当岛田并不锋利的手指抬起他的下巴，摘下他的帽子时，他还是抬头俏皮地笑了起来。

 

       “嘿，看着点。”杰西想要抱怨的，但之后他就只能光看着了。岛田的纹身似乎变成了反射着金属光泽的绿色鳞片。然后那些鳞片又变回了墨水。那些正握在杰西后脑勺的“手指”不断变长，最后成为了强力的利爪。

 

       “看起来我总能吸引制造麻烦的人。”岛田大概是在自言自语，杰西不太确定。

 

       “那我可真幸运啊。”啊，什么鬼。他真的要离开暗影守望了，迟早，就算要他亲自杀出一条血路。

 

       杰西解开了岛田的腰带。他把腰带放一边，还有上面的布袋和葫芦。岛田只是面无表情地低头看着他。杰西耸了耸肩，继续处理着他身上的衣物。岛田穿着某种奇怪的白色缠布，而不是和杰西那样的内裤。但只要有适当激励的话，杰西总是能学得很快。

 

       谢天谢地岛田的鳞片并没有长到大腿下方。他没有切过包皮的阴茎刚好契合杰西的手。杰西清楚，要含着这根粗长而有弧度的阴茎的话，他的下巴一定会酸疼不已。

 

       等杰西戏谑地试着舔弄那根阴茎时，他头发里的利爪警告地收紧了。杰西放弃挣扎，把可以含进嘴里的部分尽量含了下去。他还完好的手抚慰着剩下的部分，义肢则小心地抓住了岛田的臀部。

 

       杰西膝盖两旁的利爪开始抓弄着脚下的地板。岛田打起了呼噜(*)，那粗糙而轰隆的声音就像要让他们脚下的地板都跟着震动起来一样。

 

_（译者注：猫咪舒服的时候打的那种呼噜，不是半藏被口睡着了！ >A<）_

 

       _天啊_ ，这太不可思议了。杰西快要被噎到了，但他只是喘息着想要再含进一点，让他喉咙被扩开。

 

       “抚慰你自己。”岛田低吼道。他的声音现在听起来完全不像人类了。“ _不是_ 那只。”

 

       杰西只好松开了自己臀部的那些金属做的手指。

 

       他又往杰西的喉咙里挺进了一点。杰西摸索着解开了自己的腰带。然后他们不知怎地就开始渐入佳境。杰西抚慰着自己，已经近得绝望。那些爪子还在他头发里，而他的嘴巴已经被塞满了。

 

       从这么近的距离闻起来，岛田身上的气味也与人类相去甚远。他闻起来就像是暴雨和雷电。杰西突然模糊意识到他正含着岛田的断断续续发出窒息般的呻吟。他正漫不经心但异常热情地吮吸着岛田的阴茎，而他抚慰自己的手则过于干燥。那很疼，也不够。而在他身上，岛田再次发出了轰隆的声音。他就像在在招风唤雨，越来越慵懒，越来越慢。

 

       那些爪子在杰西呻吟着想要摆动头部的时候再次警告一样握了下来。岛田把他按了回去，但这已经无关紧要了，杰西已经太近了。他手部的动作已经有些乱。但当岛田慢悠悠地开口说“那射出来”的时候，不知怎地，那就够了。杰西射了自己一手。虽然被堵着，但他还是想要抱怨出声。岛田向前顶弄一下打断了他。

 

       “我还没跟你说你可以停下。”岛田小声说道。

 

       现在杰西能看到结局了。他本该发现的，毕竟据他所知，所有故事都把龙描述成了贪婪的生物。

 

       岛田迫使杰西又高潮了一次后才屈尊射了出来。他咆哮着，尽可能挺到了杰西的极限。而在这之后，当杰西在昏暗的光线下想在地毯上平复呼吸的时候，岛田温柔地把他下巴上的精液抹走了，表面上。

 

       杰西明白，那条龙的眼中没有任何情感。

 

       “你是我的，”那条龙的爪子轻轻握上了杰西的喉咙。“明早你就会逃掉。但总有一天，你会回到我身边。”

 

       岛田亲吻了他的眉心，然后又吻上了他的嘴唇。他饥渴的触碰和火焰一样 _灼热_ 。他似乎要把标记刻进杰西的骨子里。

 

#

 

       “没有什么发现，”杰西在报告的时候对莱耶斯这么说，“但我当时的确觉得自己找到了些什么，所以我才要了那把步枪。但，嘿，我还回去了，还没弄坏任何东西，对吧？”

 

       莱耶斯从办公桌后阴郁地看向了他。过去的时光在他的双眼中刻下了太多苦痛，他的嘴则和以往一样抿成了一条直线。他穿上了制式黑色制服，肩膀上还有个图标，就像任何糊涂的新兵一样。但杰西不一样。就他看来，他们得跨过他冰冷的尸体才能把他脑袋上的牛仔帽，还有皮套裤和牛仔靴扒下来。人生如此苦短，就不要亏待自己了。

 

       “看起来岛田半藏在多年前就已经离开了。”最后，莱耶斯还是开口了。“我们的信息源(*)过时了。”

 

_（译者注：对，就是那个信息“源”）_

 

       “是啊，都是没有价值的东西。但起码我假期还过得不错。”

 

       “解散，麦克雷。”

 

       杰西如释重负地溜出了莱耶斯的办公室。现在他要去找些令人满意的酒精饮料来灌醉自己了。而就在慢悠悠前往最近的餐厅的路上，杰西差点就撞在某个守望先锋的奇怪新兵身上了。那看起来有点像智械的家伙应该叫源氏。可能是日本的型号？那看起来还真像是机器。

 

       源氏看了杰西好一会儿，然后就站到了一边。

 

       他背上还有把武士刀，肯定是个日本人了。好吧，杰西想起了过去那周的 _某些东西_ 。

 

       “噢，嘿，哟(*)。”

_（译者注：Oh-hey-yo一句……发音很不标准的早上好（日语））_

 

       “别再试了。”源氏的声音有些电子化。

 

       好吧，示好就只能到这里了。

 

       “那再见。”杰西说道。

 

       就在他要离开的时候，源氏轻轻抓住他的肩膀靠了过来。他停了下来。

 

       “你被标记了。”

 

       “哈？”

 

       那根金属做的手指点了点他的嘴唇，而杰西则后退了一步。他拉下嘴角，手已经瞬间摸向维和者。

 

       源氏只是平静地盯着他。

 

       “人类的故事里，龙总会死。这是有原因的。小心背后。”

 

       但源氏没有等杰西回答就离开了。杰西本能地把手放在维和者上，直到那个看起来像是智械的家伙终于离开了他的视线。

操。杰西从自己口袋里摸出了根雪茄，然后又拍着口袋开始找火柴。

 

       也许他真的 _是时候_ 退出了。

  
  


————End————

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对@第三弦  
> 2、让我吹一波死星太太！ 不愧是死星太太啊，PWP都写得这么剧情！  
> 3、但好孩子还是不要学，PWP还是纯肉好 【痛苦的围笑】  
> 4、但真的好喜欢死星太太笔下高傲的龙!藏  
> 5、龙嘛，虽然会像猫咪一样打呼噜，但毕竟还是神级存在啊！  
> 6、然后预告一下，本周ALC会连更三章，嗯  
> 7、感谢藏麦藏群的人帮忙捉虫


End file.
